El Colegi de la Hoja
by Makoto Yukijire
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre cuando tan solo tenía 5 años de edad, y al haber sido alejada de los únicos recuerdos de su madre, su padre Hiashi Hyuga, después de 11 años a echo que vuelva a Nueva York, aunque llano es la misma niña que se fue dejo de ser dulce y amable, para volverse fría y arrogante (aunque eso solo es con las persona que contra penas conoce porque con sus am
1. Chapter 1

Después de la muerte de su madre cuando tan solo tenía 5 años de edad, y al haber sido alejada de los únicos recuerdos de su madre, su padre Hiashi Hyuga, después de 11 años a echo que vuelva a Nueva York, aunque llano es la misma niña que se fue dejo de ser dulce y amable, para volverse fría y arrogante (aunque eso solo es con las persona que contra penas conoce porque con sus amigos sigue siendo esa Hinata dulce y amable) , que tramara su padre con su regreso ni ella misma lo sabe, como se llevara con su media hermana Hanabi que posee su misma edad.

A pesar de que ella misma se juró que nunca se enamoraría, para no sufrir ni llorar, como lo hizo su madre, ese Uchiha poco apoco se metió en su corazón asiéndola de nuevo tartamudear y avergonzarse.

CAPITULO 1

REGRESO A NUEVA YORK

*De nuevo aquí en un avión, me preguntó, a donde esta ves me mando mi padre ah un internado o escuela, solo se que si es escuela tendré un lindo departamento cerca de ahí esa es la rutina de mi vida des de hace 11 años, ir y venir de internado a escuela de escuela a internado.*

*Y todo eso paso des pues de que mi madre murió cuando yo tan solo tenía 5 años de edad, 1 mes después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre se casó con la que dijo que siempre fue el amor de su vida y con quien tenía una familia fuera de matrimonio, supongo que ella siempre fue la otra des de que se casaron pero no la juzgare a ella, porque ella si me dio el amor que mi padre siempre me negó y me regresaba el de mi madre, a los 2 meses mi padre decidió mandarme lejos porque él decía que ahora yo le estorbaba para hacer la familia que siempre quiso con el amor de su vida. *

*Ella se opuso a que mi padre me mandara lejos, pero a él no le importo lo q ella opino así que me mando a un internado en Inglaterra, ella me marcaba cada día que lo permitían, y me decía que ella aria hasta lo imposible para que mi padre me regresara de nuevo a Nueva Yorck, cada que llegaban vacaciones ella ibas asta a ya por mí y me llevaba a la casa a mi padre lo enfurecía bastante verme ahí yo sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí porque mi padre no me quería, pero el cariño que Kurenay me daba era como si ah un tuviera el cariño de mi mama.*

*Pase 5 largos años en ese internado en Rusia, después de ahí mi padre me mando a Italia, acercando me un poco a Nueva York, pase 3 años en un internado de ahí, De ahí me mando 2 años a una colegio en España y por ultimo 1 año y medio a Inglaterra*

*Y a hora me trajo de regreso a Nueva York pregunto si por fin Kurenai lo hizo entrar en razón cosa que dudo pero bueno eso no importa porque yo sé que mi padre me odia.*

El llamado de la azafata la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Favor de abrochar sus cinturones que ya vamos a descender –Todo en ese instante le hicieron caso.

*creo que estuve demasiado tiempo pensando q no me di cuenta que ya casi llegábamos*

Cuando ella bajo del avión y se dirigirme a las escaleras automáticas la vi ahí estaba ella ya esperándola, pensó que solo estaba ella pero no también estaba su media herma Hanabi con su cara de fastidio como cada que me veía.

A Hinata le dio gusto ver un letrero y unas flores, que cargaba ella ala única que sabía que si le daba gusto su regreso, aunque savia que no íbamos a vivir juntas eso ya que tenía demasiado claro que su padre no la quería tan cerca de él.

Al bajar de las escaleras automáticas solté la maleta y fue corriendo a abrazarla, ella también la abrazo tan fuerte como diciendo me que jamás dejaría que su padre la llevara lejos de China de nuevo, cuando deje de abrazarla noto la gran cara de enojo de su media hermana pero deje de mirarla cuando Kurenay le hablo.

\- Mira que hermosa te ves, como te fue en el viaje, te sientes bien o cansada, porque si estas cansada deberíamos ir de inmediato a que descanses –Kurenai hablo con algo de preocupación

\- Gracias, y si estoy bien ya dormí bastante en el avión, pero gracias por preocuparte –al terminar de decírselo le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Kurenai tenía mucha razón Hinata se veía hermosa con esa ropa que traía tipo rebelde una blusa escotada con malla que la a completaba haciéndola de manga corta un short falda lila con negro unos convers negros y un chaleco con gorra color lila y unos guantes de cuero negros de rock, le quedaba muy bien esta ropa aunque no la traía ajustada la tenía algo suelta, pero aun así se le veía hermosa.

-Sabes que te quiero como una hija más –dijo con un gran cariño en su tono de voz

–Lose y te agradezco tanto que me quieras como una hija –lo decía con mucha sinceridad.

-Bueno ya no vámonos no porque mañana empieza el nuevo ciclo es colar y tengo que arreglar mis cosas –dijo Hanabi con fastidio y le dedico una mirada de odio a su hermanastra

–Hanabi, podrías cambiar tu tono de voz, aún es temprano 6:30 pm y ya casi acababas de alistar todo –su mama le alzo un poco la voz y le dedico una mirada de compórtate q izo q su hija se enojara un poco más

–Lo siento mama-Dijo Hanabi a regaña dientes-Creo que tú y yo tendremos que hablar seria mente llegando a la casa- su madre hablo con autoridad

–Que pero porque –y puso una cara de pero que hice.

-Por tu actitud jovencita –Su madre no bajaba su tono

–Ay –fue lo único que para luego torcer la boca

–Bueno Hinata es hora de irnos a tu nuevo departamento, lamento que mi esposo a un no acepte que vengas ya a quedarte en la casa –su vos zona va algo triste

-Eso no importa ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo único q me alegra es que te veré más seguido, así que vamos a ver el departamento –Hinata sonó con un poco de melancolía en sus palabras

–Vamos –hablo ella con algo de tristeza y moviendo un poco la cabeza para la salida del aeropuerto

Salieron aeropuerto y subieron al auto que nos esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto y el chofer el saludo.

-Señorita Hinata cuanto tiempo sin ver a la –dijo sorprendido -A mí también me da gusto verte Azuma –le dijo para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa -Azuma llévanos a la zona este centro a la calle Sunna número 126 –hablo la señora muy amable –Si señora - el obedeció y arranco el auto.

Hanabi estaba enojada después de oír la calle.

-Que tendrá un departamento en esa zona- hablo bastante furiosa

–Sí –fue lo único que dijo su madre

–Pero porque –Hanabi no dejaba su enojada

–Porque así lo decidí yo hija algún problema con la decisión -su madre sonó autoritaria

–Mi papa sabe que se quedara en esa zona costosísima –Hanabi no dejaba de hablar a gritos

-No solo me dijo que le escogiera el departamento que yo quisiera -Su mama no bajaba su tono autoritario

–Pero porque ahí –reclamo de nuevo ella

–Porque ese departamento le pertenece solo a ella- fue lo único que dijo su mama

–Como que el pertenece- dijo más enojada- Porque es el departamento de soltera de su mama y por derecho es suyo-concluyo, y su hija se quedó callada.

Hinata solo se sorprendió al oír que el departamento donde viviría era de su mama. Después de 20 minutos llegaron a su destino.

-Ya llegamos –dijo Asuma

–Gracias –Hinata sonó aliviada

–Bueno Hinata vamos a que veas tú de departamento –dijo Kurenay feliz

–Pfffff pues ya que –dijo Hanabi con fastidio –No tu no jovencita, Azuma llévala a la casa –fue lo único que dijo su madre –Pero….

–Hanabi no acabo de hablar porque su mama la interrumpió –Que no tienes que terminar de alistar tus cosas para mañana –su mama sonó normal

–Si es cierto debo de causar impacto – dijo Hanabi con orgullo

–Azuma yo le marco para que venga a recogerme –hablando tranquila la señora

–Si señora –Dijo Asuma por ultimo para ir en marcha

–Adiós cariño –Hablo con dulzura su mama –Adiós mama –dijo Hanabi más calmada

–Nos vemos Azuma –Hinata hablo con alegría

–Adiós señorita, nos vemos pronto – dijo Azuma

Al despedirse Azuma arranco el carro y se fue.

-Lista para cono ser tu departamento –Dijo con emoción

–Si –dijo Hinata entusiasmada.

Pasa al edificio con bastante seguridad, subimos al elevador y Kurenay apretó el botón de Pen hous cosa que le extraño, bajaron del elevador para ir al pen hous número 18 abrió la perta y estaba hermosísimo ella me saco de mi emoción

-Te gusta –hablo ella con algo de entusiasmo

–Si esta precioso –y siguió observando el departamento en verdad era hermoso

–Bueno si no te molesta me gustaría que empieces cuanto antes la prepa ya hable con la directora y mañana comienzas –Dijo con entusiasmo Kurenai

–Enserio – hablo con entusiasmo

–Si y me tome la libertada de comprar tu uniforme aunque creo que no va con tú personalidad –ella se puso su mano en la barbilla

–Porque lo dices –dijo curiosa

–Por esto ven sígueme a tu cuartó –Hinata la siguió hasta la habitación y observo que abrió el armario wooooooo sí que estaba repleto de ropa y casi toda de la que ella ya tenía años sin ponerse des de cambio su personalidad, pero bueno sí que tendría trabajo cambiándola a su gusto

–Wooooooo –fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

Si lo se demasiada ropa y ninguna augusto creo que tendremos que ir de compras –para hinata ir de compras era más que nada superficial para las chicas cabeza hueca que pasan casi toda su vida decidiendo que comprar y al final se van sin nada porque nada les gusto

–No creo que sea necesario puedo arreglarla –Hinata se puso algo nerviosa porque a ella no le gustaba salir de compras incluso le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza estilo anime

–Que no claro que no iremos de compras ahora mismo, te puedes que dar con la ropa que sea de tu agrado y la demás la donaremos a la caridad qué opinas –Hinata asintió por lómenos toda esa ropa le serviría al alguien aun que de ninguna manera quería estar de compras, ya que recordó cuando fue de compras una vez con Kurenai pasaron casi tres horas de compras para volver ultra mega cargadas de bolsas asta parecía que habían comprado todas y cada una de las prendas de las tiendas de ropa ese recuerdo hizo que la pobre sudara frio

-Bueno nos vamos Hinata tenemos muchas compras que hacer –Hinata solo relanzo una sonrisa de nerviosismo

–Si vamos.

Ella y Kurenai salieron del departamento con rumbo al centro comercial caminaron 5 mnts ya que el centro comercial estaba bastante cerca, pasaron alrededor de 3 largas hrs comprando ella escogía lo que le gustaba no tardaba mucho para escogerlo pero Kurenai le compraba todo lo que veía al estilo que usaba como Hinata selo esperaba salieron total mente cargadas incluso les mandarían después las demás bolsas de compras a su apartamento.

Después de llegar a su apartamento colocaron algo de la ropa en el cosed y la demás en maletas para darlas a la cardad des pues de eso descansaron un poco hasta que Kurenai hablo.

-Tienes hambre Hina –Hinata le asintió con la cabeza

–Mmmmmmm que te parece si ordenamos un poco de pizza –Kurenai se agarró la barbilla eso hizo que Hinata pensara que no le agrado la idea

–Mmmmmmm porque no hace mucho que no como pizza – Hinata sonrió después de marco el número de la pizzería al otro lado de la línea se oyó la voz de una persona.

–Hola muy buenas noches habla a la pizzería Katsuga

–Hola me podrá mandar una pizza mitad hawuallana y mitad peperoni

–Si claro diga me cual es la dirección

–Si es calle Sunna número 126 departamentos número 18 –del otro lado se oía a la joven repetir lo que dijo ella ´´Calle Sunna número 126, departamento número 18 ´´

-Si en seguida llega señorita

–Gracias

–Por nada –después de eso colgó el teléfono.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 mnts y se oyó que tocaron a la puerta –Voy –dijo Hinata como cualquier persona cuando tocan a la puerta de su casa al abrir la puerta se topó con el repartidor un muchacho bastante apuesto que le dio una linda son risa ella la correspondió

–Su orden señorita –dijo amable mente

–Gracias cuanto le debo –dijo algo linda pero a la ves cortante

–Son 110 yenes –de nuevo le dijo amable y con una gran sonrisa

–Claro –saco el dinero de su billetera

–Aquí tiene lo que sobra es su propina –Hinata le estiro la mano con el dinero eran 150 yenes

–Gracias que pase una linda noche señorita

–Gracias igual mente –después de eso el guapo repartidor se fue sin antes de dicar le una linda sonrisa a Hinata ella tan bien se la crespón dio pero con una no tan linda sino más que nada amable y cortes.

El repartidor salió del edificio con rumbo a la pizzería para entregar el dinero y terminar su turno, se subió a su moto y se fue llego en 2 minutos.

-Hola Kiba como te fue en tu entrega –quien le hablo fue una linda chica de cabello y ojos negros de piel blanca

–Hola Kin muy bien –dijo con una gran son risa y su mirada algo perdida a la vez que daba un gran suspiro

–Ha si ya veo supongo que conociste a una linda chica no es así –des pues de decir lo Kin hizo su mirada a un lado

–Si pero no es por eso sino que esa chica me recordó tanto a mi linda Hanabi ya mañana la voy a ver después de unas largas vacaciones –Kin se le aumentaban sus ganas de llorar ya que el menso de Kiba no le así ha caso por pensar tanto en su mejor amiga Hanabi

–Po…porque lo dices Kiba ella se parecía a Hanabi –eso hizo que Kiba saliera de sus pensamientos

–Si claro eran muy parecidas incluso juraría que son hermanas pero lo dudo mucho ella es hija única no es asi –Kin se quedó pensando un momento si era ilógico pensar en que tuviera una hermana gemela o algo por el estilo ya que Hanabi era hija única o eso creía

–Bueno, hmmmm no estoy muy segura abecés Hanabi es muy misteriosa, bueno ya es hora de cerrar ya que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer con el inicio de curso – Kiba abrió los ojos como plato sele olvido que tenía que comprar una nueva mochila para mañana

–Que Pfffff no puede ser seme olvido comprar una nueva mochila para mañana que voy hacer –a Kin no le extrañaba era típico de el

–Tranquilo Kiba todo tiene solución que tal si te llevas una viejita que tengas, por el momento a menos que quieras a madrugar a la hora que abren la tienda de mochilas –Él se agarró pensando un momento

–Que gran idea Kin gracias –Él le dedico una linda mirada y ella se ruborizo un poco pero Kiba no se dio cuenta de lo que paso

–Por nada Kiba bien ya es hora de irnos –dijo al momento que tomaba sus cosas

–Si tienes razón, oye Kin te vas a ir sola a esta hora o van a venir a recogerte –Kin se agarró pensado algo *por favor kamisama que me diga que él me lleva a mi casa, que es peligroso para una chica irse sola o incluso tomar un taxi a esta hora * No, no vendrán por mí a mi papa se le descompuso la camioneta ayer y la llevo al taller así que tomare un taxi –le dijo sonriendo

– Que de ninguna manera yo te llevare a tu casa es peligroso para una chica andar a estas horas sola o tomar un taxi nuca sabes que mañas tenga el taxista –*Muchas gracias kamisama por cumplirme mi anhelo* pensó

–No de ninguna manera Kiba no quiero causarte molestias –le dijo mientras cenegaba moviendo las manos (Pero en el fondo saben que ella si quiere que Kiba la lleve solo que se hace del rogar)

–Que para nada Kin no es molestia, si no que no me sentiría a gusto si te dejo ir sola a estas horas en un taxi – *Muchas gracias kamisama astas que me haces el milagro de que me acompañe a mi casa* pensó disimulada mente

–Esta bien gracias Kiba –caminaron hasta el estaciona miento que está en frente de la pizzería donde solo quedaba estacionada una moto negra, Kiba se colocó su casco para después subirse a la moto la prendió, se acercó hasta la banqueta para que Kin se pudiera subir con más facilidad pero antes de que se subiera le entrego un casco Kin se lo coloco para des pues subirse a la moto.

-Bueno agárrate fuerte de mi Kin, porque la parrilla esta algo suelta –*O por dios gracias kamisama porque lo voy a abrasar* O.o

–De acuerdo –Kin se abraso tiernamente a Kiba

–Estrás bien agarrada Kin –ella asintió para después contestarle

– Si Kiba –al oír eso Kiba arranco la moto no muy rápido ni muy despacio.

Des pues de 5 mnts llegaron a la casa de Kin, Kiba se estaciono afuera de la gran casa de dos plantas, Kin bajo de la moto.

-Muchas gracias Kiba –dijo al momento que le entregaba el casco y Kiba lo colocaba atorándolo en la parrilla

–No es nada Kin, bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós que pases una linda noche.

-Si nos vemos mañana Kiba igual mente –des pues de eso Kiba arranco su moto y se fue.

Kin entro a su casa subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto para luego aventar un gran suspiro al momento que se dejó caer en su cama.

-Sin duda este fue la mejor noche de mi vida gracias kamisama por hacer la real –des pues decir eso se metió a bañar y se fue a dormir.

Mientras en el apartamento de Hinata

Kurenai ya se había ido hace 10 minutos ella alisto sus cosas para mañana que empezaba clases, después se fue a bañar al salir se secó muy bien el pelo con su secadora de cabello y des pues se fue a dormir sin antes agarrarse pensando un rato * Espero que mañana se a un gran día y que la odiosa de Hanabi no me lo valla a arruinar

CONTINUARA…..

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi historia, ya tengo des del año pasado escribiéndola pero no me animaba a subir ni un solo capítulo, y además que casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir, y eso que me vienen muchas ideas para escribir sobre todo Sasuhina porque amo esa pareja, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y eso de tener novio te quita mucho tiempo y hora que no tengo espero terminar esta historia y muchas más que espero que les lleguen a gustar, al igual que espero subir por lo menos uno o dos capítulos a la semana.

CAPITULO 2.

EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

Ya las 7:00 am y Hinata ya se avía levantado y metido a bañar. Salió se cambió se fue a preparar de desayunar cuando de pronto oyó que tocaban el timbre de su apartamento.

-Voy –camina a la puerta y la abre.

–Buenos días Hina como amaneciste –Hinata se hace un lado dejando pasar a Kurenay con unas bolsas de mandado

–Bien gracias ammmm que es todo eso –señala las bolsas que dejo Kurenay en la mesa

–Esto solo son compras, venia por ti para acompañarte a él coligió y pensé que tal vez a un no desayunabas y no dejaría de ninguna manera que desayunaras pizza de la que sobro ayer y compre fruta –dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba la fruta, después busco la tabla para picar, un cuchillo y arrimo un plato

–Gracias ah necesitas ayuda –se arrimó a la cocina

–No linda estoy bien tu sienta te debes estar nervosa por tu primer día de escuela –Hinata asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en él una de las sillas del pretil de la cocina

–Si lo estoy –Kurenay se voltea y le arrima su plato con fruta

–Toma cariño –Hinata lo toma

–Tu no vas a comer

-No desayune temprano para venir a acompañarte –Hinata comienza a comer, mientras Kurenay lavaba la tabla de picar y el cuchillo. Hinata termino de comer.

-Termine iré a lavarme los dientes –se para y camina al baño

–Está bien ya alistaste tus cosas – dejo de cepillarse los dientes y escupió la pasta

–Si –después de decirle eso continuo lavando se los dientes termino y se limpió los restos de pasta alrededor de la boca, salió del baño y tomo su mochila

–Lista para irnos

-Si –Kurenay tomo su bolso

–Bueno vámonos –Salieron del apartamento entraron al elevador bajaron al lovi y caminaron a la salida.

-Voy por el auto espera me aquí –Kurenay camina al estacionamiento

–Voy contigo –la sigue

–Esta bien –caminaron al auto quito el seguro y entraron.

5 minutos después ya estaban entrando en el colegio.

-Woooo sí que es muy grande –Hinata se quedó maravillada al ver el imponente instituto –Es maravilloso no lo crees

–Si mucho es más grande que el colegio para señoritas el Sam Bartolomé de Inglaterra –dice sorprendida .

Entraron al estacionamiento, bajaron del auto entraron al colegio y caminaron a las oficinas. Kurenay toco la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo una vos femenina, ellas hicieron caso

–Hola muy buenos dias, con su permiso –Hinata y Kurenay entraron en la oficina de Tsunade, Hinata se quedó en estado de shock al ver a la chica sentada en una de las sillas, y que la veía con una gran sonrisa

–Por favor toma asiento –Hinata asintió y tomo ha ciento

–Hola Hina –dijo la chica

–Hokuto –tanto Tsunade y Kurenay quedaron sorprendidas al saber que las dos jóvenes se cono cian

–Se conocen –dijo Tsunade

–Si mama es mi mejor amiga te conté de ella –Tsunade se agarró pensando un momento y Hinata parpadeo un par de beses

–La directora Tsunade es tu mama –dijo Hinata

–Si ella es mi mama –dijo sonriente

–Es un gusto conocerla Hokuto me hablo mucho de usted –dijo Hinata sonriendo

–El gusto es mío por conocerte gracias a ti Hokuto ya no tiene sus ataques de asma –dijo feliz

–No es nada lo hice con gusto des pues de todo yo también lo tube

–Meda gusto que también haigas venido a Nueva Yorck –dijo Hokuto Feliz

–Si a mí también –dijo sonriente

–Bueno regresando al tema las clases en piensan en 5 minutos asi que les daré sus horarios –Tsunade les paso unos papeles y unas llaves

–Gracias –dijeron las dos al unísono

–Bien Shizune las guiara a salón que les toca a esta hora –las dos asintieron en ese momento tocaron la puerta y después se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de por lo menos como unos 20 tantos diría yo.  
–Me mandó Llamar Tsunade-sama –pregunto la joven (o señora aún no se y eso que lo estoy escribiendo yo jajajajaja que cosas no)

–Asi es ellas son las estudiantes nuevas y quiero que las lleves a su respectivo salón –dijo señalándolas a las dos

–Esta bien Tsunade-sama, sigan me por favor –les dijo con una linda sonrisa, las dos asintieron

–Adiós mama –dijo Hokuto con una gran sonrisa parándose de su silla para ir a darle un beso a su mama

–Adiós Kurenay nos vemos después y gracias por todo –le dijo con una gran sonrisa

–Adiós que les vaya bien –dijeron Tsunade y Kurenay a la unísono.

Las dos jóvenes salieron de la oficina de Tsunade-sama y caminaron por el pasillo con Shizune a la cabeza, caminaron al área sur-oeste del instituto, entraron a otro edificio de tres plantas y se detuvieron

–Bien antes de seguir amm quieren guardar algo en su loqueér –las dos se miraron como diciendo si mutuamente con la mirada

–Si –dijeron las dos al unísono

–Bien según lo tengo en tendí do son los loqueers 407 y 417, están por este lado –las dos siguieron a Shizune por un pasillo donde se encontraban todos los loqueers de to do ese edificio (Yo le cal culo que ay como 500 loqueér es ese edificio aunque solo porque es un instituto gigante aunque los personajes que ay no sean muchos pero solo para que se vea que si ay muchos jejejeje) de pronto oyeron unos gritos.

-Ves te dije que te apuraras pero no aún tengo que desayunar –se oía una vos muy enojada de un joven

–Sasuke no es mi culpa que no puedas vivir sin tu mejor amigo, ya que mis papas salieran de viaje –decía el chico defendiéndose

–Y eso que tiene que ver Naruto si mas no recuerdo tu mama desde hace tres dias que se fueron de viaje te marca diaria mente para recordarte que pusieras tu despertador hasta te pego un papelito en el refrigerador y en la nevera hasta lo escribió en las tapas del ramen instantáneo que comes –decía a un muy molesto el joven

–Ah entonces era eso yo pensé que tenían mensajes ya se me hacía raro que siempre trajeran el mismo mensaje –Sasuke estaba cada vez más molesto ¬̚̚¬*

-Naruto eres un BAKAAAAAAA –grito Sasuke al mismo tiempo que le metía un coscorrón y Naruto se sobaba su Chichón

–Aaaah porque me pegas Teme –decía sobándose

–Por baka, aun no en tiendo como es que te aguanto y aun mas como es que tus papas te soportan –decía aún más tranquilo

–Sencillo porque aun que tu orgullo no te lo permita sabes que soy tu mejor amigo desde el kínder y sin mí no tendrías quien insultar y quien se al tu segundo en deportes y mis padres sencillo porque me aman –decía seguro de sí mismo

–Bueno ya vámonos que tenemos –Sasuke ve su reloj

–Cuanto tenemos para llegar al salón y que Anko-sensey no nos mate –decía preocupado por su vida

-1 minuto 30 segundos para las 7:30 –dijo preocupado –y Naruto abrió la boca y los ojos como plato 0o0

–Que – 0o0 aún no lo creía

–Vamos corre.

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHI

-Sus loqueers son estos de acá –menciono Shizune, pero justo en el momento que dieron la vuelta Hinata y Hokuto fueron empujadas accidental mente y casi tiradas al suelo por Sasuke y Naruto que las alcanzaron a sujetar de sus brazos

–Naruto, Sasuke saben que esta prohibido correr en los pasillos –hablo Shizune en regaño para los dos, de pronto Naruto se acerca en un desliz rápido a Shizune al mismo tiempo que se hincaba

–Shizune-san sálveme por favor –decía en modo de ruego y a punto de llorar

–Porque que pasa Naruto

–Es que Anko-sensey me va a matar por llegar tarde sálveme –depón to es interrumpido por unos tosidos de Sasuke

–Cof, cof –Naruto se voltea a verlo

–A si y también a Sasuke, sálvenos Shizune-san –la miro con ajitos tiernos (estilo el gato con botas) de súplica

–Ay Naruto nunca aprenderás, siempre llegando tarde el primer día de clases y me tiendo a Sasuke en apuros –dijo poniéndose una mano en la cara

–Por favor –dijo fingiendo el llanto

–Ay Naruto está bien pero esta es la última ves

–Gracias Shizune-san –dijo parándose

–Bien tú y Sasuke tendrán que ser guías todo el día de ellas dos, son nuevas en el instituto y les tocan las mismas clases que a ustedes a excepción de los talleres, porque aún no se anotan en ninguno –dijo señalando a Hinata y a Hokuto

–De acuerdo Shizune-san –dijo viéndolas con una sonrisa

–Bien sin más me retiro, suerte los veo des pues –dijo volteando a ver las

–Si adiós Shizune-san –dijeron los 4 al unísono y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Hola chicas mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Namikase, ese dé a ya es mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha no habla mucho, con los que no conoce y mucho menos con las chicas –dijo con una sonrisa

–Hola Namikase-san, Uchiha-san –dijeron las dos al unísono

–Dejemos lo solo en Naruto y Sasuke seremos compañeros y eso quiere decir que desde hoy somos amigos, verdad Sasuke –dijo al momento que lo jalaba para su lado

–Hm –fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, mientras Hinata y Hokuto se miraban mutuamente y ponían cara de qué significa eso

–Descuiden chicas eso es en vocabulario Uchiha es, un sí, está bien, un talvez, o un como sea –les dijo Naruto a Hinata y a Hokuto como si nada, de pronto Naruto les lanzo una señal de y ustedes como se llaman que captaron muy bien

–Oh lo sentimos –dijeron las dos al unísono

–Mi nombre es Hokuto Kota es un placer conocerlos –dijo extendiéndole la mano. El correspondió el apretón de manos

–Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga –al igual que Hokuto le extendió la mano en saludo, el correspondió el saludo

–Mmmmmmm –Naruto se agro pensando

–Que pasa Naruto-san –dijeron las dos al unísono

–Es que sus apellidos me suenan –dijo con duda

–Y bueno para que las traía para acá Shizune-san –pregunto

–Ah es que nos iba a enseñar por done quedan nuestros loqueér –respondió Hokuto

-oh ya veo y que números les dieron –pregunto naruto, para luego ellas ver su papelito

–A mí me tocó el 406 –dijo Hokuto

–Y a mí el 416 –dijo Hinata

–Que en serio Woooo vengan están aquí a la vuelta –dieron la vuelta y los vieron el loqueér 406 y 417.

–Oye Naruto-san –dijo Hokuto

–Déjalo solo en Naruto di dime Hokuto, si te puedo decir solo Hokuto verdad –pregunto dudoso

–Sí, porque dijiste Woooo cuando dijimos el número de los loqueér –pregunto intrigada

–A es que el tuyo está al lado del mío es el 407 y el de Hinata al lado de el de Sasuke que es el 417

–Oh que bien –dijeron las dos –Si y van a guardar algo o solo los vinieron a ver

–No novamos a guardar nada solo queríamos saber dónde quedaban –dijeron en coro – O ya veo entonces vámonos que ya vamos tarde –dijo Naruto

–Si –dijeron las dos, para que luego los cuatro se fueran

–Oigan chicas les puedo hacer una pregunta

–Si claro porque no –dijeron las dos al unísono

–Ustedes se conocen –pregunto (a que chismoso salió Naruto jajajajajajajajajajajaja)

–Si –dijeron las dos

–Desde hace mucho –hablo nuevamente

–Desde hace 1 año 1/2 –dijo Hinata

–Que bien –dijo para luego dar la vuelta en el pasillo y luego subir las escaleras y dar vuelta en el para un pasillo y quedar frente de la puerta de su salón.

–Bien hemos llegado dijo Naruto –Naruto toco la puerta.

MIENTRAS ADENTRO DEL SALON

8/08/16 Resuelvan los siguientes productos notables

1-(3m + 7n) (3m + 7n)= 2-(6x + 9) (6x + 3)= 3-(8a– 7b) (8a-7b)=

4-(4z – 2y) (4z + 2y)= 5-(11c -12) (11c - 13)=

6-(14e +15f) (14e +15f) = Tienen 40 minutos para resolver los.

–A ver Gusanos ya me conocen asi que no veo porque me eh de presentar, también saben mis reglas y como trabajo asi que para comenzar la clase aremos un repaso del semestre pasado, saquen su cuaderno y anoten lo que escribo en el pisaron –dijo sus alumnos solo asintieron, Anko comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

(Pongo ecuaciones para para hacer la de emoción iba hacer ecuaciones pero que weba hacerlas y resolverlas por eso puse productos notables de mi libreta de tercero de secundaria porque ya están resuelta)

-Bien con esas creo que serán suficientes para empezar –sus alumnos empezaron acopiar lo que estaba en el pizarrón, do pronto oyeron que tocaron la puerta y Anko fue a ver quién era.

MIENTRAS AFUERA DEL SALON.

Anko abre la puerta y al primero que ve es a Naruto

–Va ya, va ya Naruto Namikaze porque nose me hace raro que llegue tarde el primer día de clases, espero que tengas una buena excusa –dijo Anko con un tono que daba mucho miedo

–Si Anko-sensei pus vera nos encontramos a Shizune-san antes de –Naruto fue interrumpido por Anko

–Como que nos encontramos –dijo a para luego ver a los dos lados y ver a tres jóvenes

–Pues vera Anko-sensei nos encontramos a Shizune-san en el piso de abajo en el lado de los loqueers y nos pidió que seamos los guías, de ellas dos todo el día para mostrar les el instituto –dijo Sasuke convenciendo a Anko

–Bien ustedes dos entren y ustedes esperen a que yo les hable –dijo, Naruto y Sasuke pasaron al salón mientras Anko se le quedaba viendo a Hokuto y luego entro.

DENTRO DEL SALON.

–Bien gusanos dejen lo que están haciendo y presten atención –sus alumnos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo

–Quiero que reciban bien a sus dos compañeras nuevas entendido –dijo Anko causando terror –Hai Anko-sensei –Bien pueden pasar.

FUERA DE SALON DE CLASES.

-Ya pueden pasar –dijo Anko

–Ahora Hinata es la hora de conocer a nuestros compañeros –dijo nerviosa –Si bueno ya es hora vamos –dijo también algo nerviosa

–Vamos –Hokuto abrió la puerta.

DENTRO DEL SALON.

–Todos los alumnos ponen su vista en la puerta, que se empezaba a abrir, casi todos los chicos se quedaron en la baba cuando las vieron entrar (*o,*), y unas chicas se les quedaron viendo como si fueran poca cosa (¬˼¬), las dos sintieron esas miradas pero no les tomaron importancia, caminaron hasta el medio del salón para ponerse alado de Anko. Hinata noto una mirada en particular

–Bien Hola chicas mucho gusto mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y seré su maestra de matemáticas por los próximos 6 meses –dijo gentil mente, lo cual provocó que sus alumnos se quedaran al borde del colapso por lo general ella les diría gusanos o algún insulto a las dos para causarles miedo pero no lo hizo

–Bien a hora preséntense ante la clase, digan su nombre, edad, que les gusta hacer, y de que escuela o colegio vienen –dijo con su voz de siempre, Hokuto y Hinata se voltearon a ver para decidir quién empezaba.

-Hola mucho mi nombre es Hokuto Kota, tengo 16 años, lo que me gusta hacer es oír música y dibujar, vengo del Colegio Paragan en Inglaterra y me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos –dijo sonriente

–Muy bien sigues tu –dijo Anko señalando a Hinata, Hinata noto que su hermanastra se le quedo viendo

–Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años, vengo del colegio Paragan en Inglaterra, lo que me gusta hacer es oír música y hacer deportes, espero que nos llevemos bien.

–Muy bien pasen a sentarse al lugar que quieran (como si hubiera de donde escoger jajaja) –dijo Anko con su tono de siempre, Hinata y Hokuto se fueron a sentar a el único lugar vacío, que estaba justo enfrente de sus guías.

A FUERA DEL SALON.

–Shizune que sorpresa

–Hola Anko solo pasa por aquí y quería ver si Sasuke y Naruto trajeron sanas y salvas a la hija de Tsunade-sama y a su amiga y de paso para que me firmaras –dijo al tiempo que se fijaba dónde estaban sentadas las dos jóvenes

–La…la hija de Tsunade-sama es una de las que llego hoy a mi clase –dijo con los ojos y la boca abierta como platos (0o0)

–Si es Hokuto a si y traía indicaciones de Tsunade-sama dice que quiere que Hokuto este sentada directamente donde está la ventana no aun costado por su asma –dijo Shizune para luego extenderle la tablita con las hojas para firmar

–Dile que no se preocupe yo me encargo de que su hija este bien –dijo nerviosa

–Bueno nos vemos, a si y me encargo que no le traumes a su hija o el psicólogo saldrá de tu salario–dijo en un tono de burla

–Que no cómo crees –dijo con la mano en la nuca y riendo irónica mente

–Yo me retiro recuerda asamblea en el audiovisual para alumnos y maestros a las 9:00 –después de eso Anko entro al salón.

DENTRO DEL SALON.

-Anko entro al salón –Espero que ya hayan contestado aunque sea un problema

CONTINUARA…..

Espero que les haya gusta do hasta el siguiente capítulo, cuídense.


End file.
